Cuddly Weather
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: AU — Ini cuaca yang tepat untuk bermanja-manja.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto/ナルト© Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc. No commercial advantage's gained by making this fanfic, except for fun.

**Warning: **AU. OOC. Fluffiness overload(?). Plotless, dan lain sebagainya.

**Notes:** Untuk kawan sesama pecinta Shikamaru dan Ino as a pairing, _F Ichinoyomi_, maaf birthday fic-nya (amat sangat) telat (sekali) dan cuma berupa ficlet. Juga saya persembahkan benda abal ini buat seseorang yang selalu bersedia mendengarkan curhatan nggak tahu diri saya, _Sukie 'Suu' Foxie_. Berhubung udah lama nggak nulis fic ... kalau banyak kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan ya. Kan, lebaran sebentar lagi(?).

* * *

**Cuddly Weather  
**© Kirisha Zwingli/2013

* * *

Kala itu, horizon diwarnai kelabu. Langit redup akibat terlalu sibuk mengurai partikel-partikel awan menjadi tetesan hujan. Alih-alih deras, gema rinainya berjatuhan setitik demi setitik―membentuk suatu harmoni cantik yang menyenangkan untuk dinikmati. Gerimis melatari hari ditingkahi semarak memabukkan wangi tanah basah.

Sosok gadis bersurai pirang pucat _ponytail_ melangkah pelan di sepanjang koridor kaca, menyamakan ritme dengan alunan alam. Setelan _t-shirt_ kebesaran dipadu celana pendek menunjukkan betapa santai _mood_-nya. Senandung lagu ceria ia perdengarkan, seiring tungkai terhenti pada muka pintu. Diketuknya sang penghalang, cukup sekali, dan langsung memutar kenop. Tanpa menunggu sang pemilik kamar membukanya. Toh, ketukan yang ia berikan hanya sebagai penanda bahwa ia datang.

"Ino." Pemuda berciri khas rambut diikat satu ke atas menyerupai nanas tersebut mendongak dari kegiatan menekuri tumpukan kertas laporan. Mengalihkan luap atensi untuk gadis yang kini menghampirinya usai menutup pintu.

Figur berkromosom kembar tersebut tak merespon secara verbal, namun ekspresi kagum tampak jelas terlihat, "Tumben aku menemukanmu tidak sedang tepar di kasur, Tuan Shikamaru. Sungguh suatu keajaiban," katanya dramatis seraya berdecak. Tambahan geleng-geleng kepala membuat lawan bicara Ino balik mendengus, melepas kacamata baca dari tempatnya bermula.

"Ada apa kemari?" Daripada membalas sindiran, Shikamaru lebih memilih menyuarakan interogatif yang sedari tadi mengusik otaknya. Dia sedang tidak ingin cari ribut.

Melengkungkan sebuah senyum, Ino mengujar ambigu, "Biasaaa~"

Namun jawaban tidak jelas tersebut membuahkan sebuah kuluman tawa dari pihak lelaki, tatapan matanya berubah jadi semacam pertanda maklum. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursi, mengambil karpet beludru ungu di pojok kamar untuk digelar, dilanjutkan gerak mendudukkan diri. Shikamaru memberi kode pada Ino yang sudah memandangnya intens lebih dulu. "Ayo sini," ajak pemuda itu seraya membuka lebar-lebar kedua lengan. Mengundang Ino masuk ke pelukan.

Senyuman Ino melebar, ia pun segera beranjak. Mengulurkan tangan pada orang terkasih, tumpuan berat badan sepenuhnya ditanggung Shikamaru. Perlahan tapi pasti, jemari Ino mengeratkan pegangan. Keduanya bergerak mencari posisi ternyaman. Si gadis menyandarkan kepala di dada bidang Shikamaru yang terbalut kaos oblong tebal, sementara lelaki tersebut mengusap-usap pucuk kepala Ino.

Saling bertukar afeksi dalam kehangatan, Ino mulai mengoceh, "Hujan-hujan begini memang paling enak memelukmu, Shika. Aku sayang kamu pakai banget, deh." Ia mengikik tertahan. Sepasang manik _aquamarine_ jernih miliknya telah dilapisi kelopak demi menikmati tiap detik kebersamaannya dengan Shikamaru.

Semata wayang keturunan Nara yang diajak bicara cuma dapat ikut memejamkan mata, mengingat-ingat kapan awal Ino menuntunnya melakukan ritual ini. Dulu dia sempat terkejut sekaligus heran―walaupun senang, yeah, bohong saja kalau lelaki menolak dibeginikan―dengan perlakuan sang gadis, dulu rona merah masih hobi memunculkan diri―lalu buyar saat Ino menertawainya, dulu dia masih cukup canggung merengkuh tubuh proporsional Ino dalam peluknya, dulu dia sempat berpikir Ino salah minum obat.

Namun, seiring masa berlalu, dia terbiasa.

Dan justru kerap merindukan gerimis turun kala cuaca terlampau sering cerah, semata-semata agar mereka bisa melewatkan waktu berdua seperti sekarang.

Karena Ino sudah membuatnya kecanduan. Karena Ino adalah candu itu sendiri.

"Shikaaa~aa~"

Suara mendayu-dayu yang jarang dikeluarkan si pirang tadi membuat Shikamaru merasakan urgensi untuk tergelak. Tapi ditelannya lagi, karena tahu Ino pasti ada maunya. "Apa?"

"Nyanyikan aku lagu romantis, dong~ Mumpung pas niiih, suasananya~"

Shikamaru menghela napas, "Merepotkan. Padahal kautahu suaraku pas-pasan." Jitakan kecil mendera Ino, membuahkan sebentuk protes yang Shikamaru abaikan.

Ino pun mengangkat kepala dari posisi nyaman bersandar, fokus perhatian ke iris obsidian di hadapan. "Kata siapa? Itu menurutmu saja, kali. Buatku, suaramu bahkan mengalahkan Bruno Mars," ucap gadis itu dilengkapi kerutan alis tanda tak sependapat.

Shikamaru tidak bisa tidak tertawa, dia mendekatkan wajah pada Ino hingga kening mereka bersentuhan. "Awas kalau nanti kau berisik berkomentar, ya," ancamnya dengan nada datar. Setelah Ino menggumamkan persetujuan, Shikamaru mengecup singkat bibir mungil kemerahan itu.

Lalu, lantunan melodi diperdengarkan. Menyatu bersama harmoni alam yang belum kunjung jua selesai―menemani sejoli yang sibuk menguntai jalinan memori indah.

* * *

終わり

* * *

**Notes:** Terima kasih sudah membaca. ;3 Salam kece syelalu!


End file.
